


Alexander, The Gay

by jordahparrish



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood is gay, Biphobia, Homophobia, M/M, gay af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordahparrish/pseuds/jordahparrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec deals with the straight girls that are ruining his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alexander, The Gay

Alec didn't know what they couldn't understand, even after coming out as gay, the straight girls threw themselves at him. Some claimed he'd get over it and some claimed that just thought gay guys were hotter than straight guys, it was tiring. Even after he had established somewhat of a relationship with one of the Seniors, Magnus Bane, girls would try to be with him.  
“How can you be sure you’re gay if you've never been with a girl?” One girl had said to him, and yes he did want to throw that girl out of a school window afterwards - but he didn't because he'd probably be arrested and he had an important date with his boyfriend that he couldn't miss.  
Another had said something like, “but you and Clary Fray would be such a good couple.” Which was stupid, Alec and Clary argued basically every day, which wasn't what good relationships were. Then on top of that, she was a girl (a girl, a girl with a vagina and boobs) and Alec didn't know how clear he had to be about liking boys.  
He remembered one girl more than others, Nadine Byers, little miss ‘I'm all for gays’ great rights activist. She was a straight girl who had described herself as an ally to all gay men. Magnus had called her out on her words, he said something along the lines of, “funny that, it's like bisexual men and women, lesbians, pansexuals, asexuals and all the other sexualities don't exist to you. What do you think of lesbians, Nadine?”  
She hasn't responded with words, she only pulled a face.  
Then there was one day when Alec was walking down the school hallway in his own peace when Nadine grabbed his arm.  
“How would you like to come over to dinner?” She leaned into him as she made the offer.  
“Uh, sure? I guess I do like food.”  
“Great, my parents would be pissed to know I have a gay boyfriend.”  
Alec stopped and glared at Nadine, she turned to him with an innocent ‘what did I do?’ expression.  
“Just stop and think about what could possibly be wrong with what you just said,” he scoffed.  
“I know you have a boyfriend but they don't know that,” she shrugged.  
“That's not…” Alec shook his head and glanced around him, he had a sudden thought. She doesn't deserve full honesty, she deserved to look stupid, “you know Nadine,” he let out a fake a laugh, “all this time I thought I was gay, but you… you made me realise, I'm straight. Straight as a lamppost. God yes, girls, girls and their… breasts. I'm here for it. Totally here for it. In fact, I'm so straight that we should go to the locker room right now and fuck, like all the straight sex, let's do it right now.”  
“Really?” She looked up at him and he had no idea how to describe the look in one word, it was a mix of horny delight, which just made Alec want to shiver. Magnus didn't even give him those kind of looks, his looks were subtle and beautiful.  
“No!” He yelled, he knew that he was going to gather a lot of attention, but good, Nadine needed to be publicly humiliated, “I'm gay, don't you get that? Does anybody get that? Gay! I like guys! Not girls, guys. On what earth would it make sense for you, a girl, to date a gay man? It wouldn't! You can have a crush on me as you like, I will never ever like you back!”  
“Right,” Nadine rolled her eyes, “so about dinner.”  
“I'm not coming to your stupid dinner, I'm going to go to my wonderful, bisexual, boyfriend's house and cuddle up in bed with him, because I love him.”  
“And by cuddle you mean have sex, right?” Nadine let a smile show on her face, “because gay sex is so hot, you have to talk to me about it sometime.”  
“I'm a virgin,” Alec practically growled at the girl, “even if I wasn't, I’d never talk to you or anyone else about my sex life. It's private, you’re a straight girl so fucking stick to your own path and stop fetishizing who I am and who I love. You don't even believe that bisexuality exists, which is a disgusting opinion by the way. I have no room for disgusting straight girls like you. Go suck some guy’s dick, no wait you can't because the ones you fantasise about are gay!”  
“That's extremely heterophobic,” Nadine gasped, believing Alec’s words were truly a discrimination of sexuality - the stupid cow.  
“Heterophobia doesn't exist, stop making the world about you, you’re a spoilt, rich, straight white girl. You're disgusting, trashy, and extremely homophobic.”  
“No I'm not! I have so many great guy friends, I'm an ally.”  
“No! You fetishize us! That's not being an ally that's being fucking gross. You're human trash, so please, take yourself out of here.”  
After a second of lip wobbling, Nadine burst into tears and ran away from Alec. He rolled his eyes and turned around, he let out a relieved sigh, then noticed Magnus approaching him with a smile.  
“That was… amazing, better than any movie scene I've ever seen.”  
“I hate the straights.”  
“So do I honey, so do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> I respect that some of you may find fault in the line 'She was a girl (a girl, a girl with a vagina and boobs)' but the line is specifically referring to Clary, not all girls, so please keep that in mind.   
> Had the line been 'a girl, as in a person with vagina and boobs' then I would be literally the worst person ever.


End file.
